


Broken

by RobronInMyHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronInMyHeart/pseuds/RobronInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is the only person to know about Aaron's past with his dad. With Aaron only having one person to fully comfort him? Will he go back to Robert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not quite friends

The light dashed through the crack in the curtain, lighting up the whole of Aaron's bedroom. He'd been in his own room for hours now, despite his mums efforts to get him out. But he couldn't. He couldn't face them, knowing that they don't know what Gordon did. Knowing that his mum doesn't know what her own boyfriend was and is capable of. But he couldn't tell her. Would she even believe him? Would she stick by her ex-husband/current boyfriend?

The only person that knew was Robert. Robert Sugden. The man he was supposed to hate. Robert practically begged for Aaron's trust, and to tell him what was troubling him, and quite frankly, Robert was the only to even notice that something was wrong. But he hates Robert, and nothing will ever change that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Aaron had finally emerged from his bedroom, and carried himself into the pub. He didn't think about the possibility that Robert might be in there, and he was. As soon as Robert noticed Aaron, he hastily brought his conversation with Victoria to an end and went over to Aaron.

"You alright?" he asked, placing his pint down on the bar, and sitting on a stool next to Aaron.

"Absolutely smashing" Aaron replied sarcastically.

Robert brushed it off quickly before getting another pint.

"Have you told her?" Robert said quietly, not wanting to cause a scene by sending Aaron overboard.

"What do you think?" Aaron hissed, clearly not in the mood for a conversation, "And you better not either, i'll tell her when i'm ready, and if that's never then so be it. I know i told you Robert but it doesn't mean i can trust you or that i forgive you, okay?" he said, before slamming his glass down on the bar and storming out of the pub, Robert receiving a piercing death glare from Chas. If only she knew.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Aaron was stood leaning against the wall. He'd been confused ever since that day Robert confessed his love for him again, before Aaron blurted out what had happened to him in the past, but now it was just even worse. He hated admitting it but Robert was and is the only person that is there for him at the moment. But the amount of bad things Robert had done: The affair, killing Katie, trying to kill Paddy, shooting Paddy, almost killing him, there was no way ever that Aaron could forgive him. Was there?

"You alright mate?" came a voice from infront of Aaron, it was Adam.

"Yeah i'm good" Aaron said unconvincingly, putting on a fake smile, whilst walking up to his best mate.

"You sure? Only you look grumpier than usual" Adam replied cheekily, playfully shoving Aaron's arm.

"Funny guy. Nah i'm great, just you know, my mam nagging me as usual" 

"Ah I know the struggles mate, but the only thing my mum nags me about it farming so it ain't that bad"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you farmer boy" Aaron genuinely smiled, "Anyway, you free tomorrow? Want to go for a pint?"

"Course lad, let's say 7?"

"7 it is. See you later" both boys turned to walk away in opposite directions but Adam turned back around and shouted,

"Aaron" he said, causing Aaron to turn back around too and raise his eyebrows at his mate.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Adam asked. Aaron felt the word guilty spring to his head, and even if Adam was his best mate, and he knew that he could trust him with his whole life, he couldn't tell him.

"Course i would" Aaron nodded slightly.

"Good, I'll see you later" Adam said, turning back around, clearly not noticing Aaron's edginess. 

Aaron too, turned around and started walking to the back door of the pub. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain why he left the pub in a huff, other than blame Robert for something he really didn't do. But right now he didn't care about Robert.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron turned the door handle to the pub as quietly as he could, not wanting any fuss from his mum, or even Gordon. But when he got through the door, his eyes nearly bulged from his face to the floor. His mum and his da-Gordon. He hated it. Most people have the time of their life when they fin out their parents have got back together. But not Aaron. Definitely not Aaron. He slammed the door back shut and pulled out his phone, and without really knowing what he was doing, he pressed on the contact 'Robert' and started typing. Send.

Aaron-Back of the pub. 10 minutes

Is what the text read. What was he doing?


	2. Wanna drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a conversation. What will happen?

As soon as Robert read the text his heart started beating rapidly. Did Aaron want to speak to him? What was this in aid of? 

Robert quickly put a new T-Shirt on, grabbed his keys and legged it out the door. Whatever he was doing before could wait, Aaron needed him 

 

"Aaron" 

Aaron turned round to find Robert walking towards him. 

"Alright?" Aaron said non-reluctantly, shoving his hands further into his pockets. 

"You?" Said Robert not even bothering to answer Aaron as he knew that's not why he was here. He received a nod from him. 

"What did you want?" Asked Robert, noticing the uneasiness that flowed around them. 

"I don't know really" he said, followed by scoff. Robert looked down trying to hide the soft smile that was tugging at his lips. 

"Oh"

Seconds of silence followed before Aaron decided enough was enough. "I'm sorry" he said clearly, lifting his head up to meet Robert's dashing blue eyes. Robert was shocked. "What?" "I'm sorry" he said again. "And why are you sorry?" Robert asked confused. "Before, in the pub, I shouldn't of snapped like that... I know your just... you know... caring I suppose" He stuttered in reply. "You don't have to-" "I do" Aaron cut him off, "so I was wondering, if you wanted to go for a drink? In the back of the pub obviously, me mam will shoot you and I both if she sees us sat near eachother let alone drinking together" Aaron joked. Robert couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. He knew Aaron was probably right. "You sure? I mean, I am the guy not many people like" "You taking the offer or not? One time chance mate" Aaron said ignoring Roberts last comment. "Okay okay!" "Come on then" Both men walked towards the pub, hands stuffed in pockets, not saying a word to eachother. They went through the front of the pub, not wanting to walk into something disturbing... They were relieved to find Chas in the front serving pints, with Gordon sat at a booth with Cain. Aaron nodded his head towards the entrance to the back of the pub. They made their way through the bar, ignoring all the curious looks. "Aaron I-" Chas tried to asked him what was going on but he just brushed her aside. "Can?" Aaron asked, as soon as Robert had sat down on the sofa in the back room. "Yeah" Aaron pulled out two cans from the fridge and handed one to Robert. He took a swig of his own can and placed it back on the table. What was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got rid of all the '-----' in my works coz I thought it made them really messy.  
> Enjoy though :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so do excuse me if its rubbish XD  
> Feel free to leave kudos :)  
> i do not own these characters.


End file.
